Merry Christmas
by Phat Katt
Summary: PG for mention of underwear XD Its christmas for all lovebirds everywhere, what do they get there lover for christmas? meh, find out. OCHonda OCSeto OCMarik OCOtogi OCYugi Dont read if you love Otogi, unless your Naru


A quick Christmas Fic!  
  
In the words of Kim Kaiba, "I own nothing, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, BLAH." ^-^ The only thing I own are the title and the plot. Oh yeah, and my character. My Friends own their Characters.  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't want to wake up; which was strange, as he was almost never tired. He stretched out and realized the snow falling outside. "Great, Vicky'll want me to go tobogganing with her," he sighed. Oh well, he never cared. It was always fun to go tobogganing. Especially with friends. He looked over at the drawer and saw his girlfriend' gift, wrapped in blue with a golden bow. He never thought he would be giving a gift to a girl, but Vicky was worth it.  
  
He stood up and got dressed, planning on inviting over the female brunette to exchange gifts. It was Christmas Eve, and he didn't want to forget anything that would make this night special. With gel in his hair and his brown coat on overtop a white shirt; he knew nothing would go wrong that day.  
  
~*~  
  
He stared out the window at a jewelry store and noticed the feathery white substance falling from the sky. He positively hated the snow. He looked away from the window and caught an image over at the floor in front of his bedroom door. A box wrapped in shimmering gold wrapping paper. He walked towards it and picked it up. He knew who it was from, because Hope was always thoughtful towards him. He set the small parcel on his desk beside her picture and realized he hadn't even made a second thought as to what he'd give her. Probably something she didn't have, but because it was Christmas, he would put effort into this gift, rather then snatching a gold ring and handing it to her in spare time.  
  
He walked over to his bed and sat down, brainstorming ideas. It hit him; he knew just what to get her. But he'd have to leave now, gifts like that came at a slow time, but he knew for a busy man like himself, the time would be cut down in half.  
  
~*~  
  
As he strung his millennium puzzle from his neck, he heard the barking and howling of stray dogs in the back alley. He continued to ignore them as he did all the time, and walked down the stairs, ready for the oncoming rush of holiday excitement. He never really understood why his grandfather kept the store open on Christmas Eve, but it wasn't his business to ask why. He stumbled over a gold-wrapped gift. Wondering how it got there, he picked it up and set it on his computer-table. He laughed at the memory of exactly how early he had gotten this present for Marika. It was perfect for her; he knew she'd love it.  
  
He greeted his Grandpa with a cheery smile, and received one back, but got something a little extra. A quick glare told him to get the broom, that's what he did and soon he found himself sweeping up around the shop. Oh well, it would be worth it when he finally got over to Kim's house for the party. He couldn't wait to see Marika's face when she saw his gift for her.  
  
~*~  
  
The sky was a purplish blue when he woke up. It was a perfect day for party and a perfect day to give his gift to Naru. As he literally rolled out of bed, he caught sight of Naru's gift on the night-stand beside his bed. A loud thunk got him up and moving as he picked up a brush and sent it whizzing through his long, black/blue hair. He pulled a red and black headband underneath and between his hairs, and set a dice earring through his pierced hole. He looked the same, and felt the same; but was probably more confident then ever before.  
  
All of a sudden, he realized he hadn't wrapped Naru's gift, what a jip! He raced downstairs and decided that, he would keep his store closed that day. While zipping in and out of doors looking for wrapping paper, he also decided to get dressed into his clothes rather then running around in boxers. "Oh well," he thought, "I better get clothes on before some wild cheerleaders catch me, wrapping the gift can wait." He jumped up the stairs and got ready for the Christmas party. He could hardly wait. Hardly.  
  
~*~  
  
The platinum blond was desperate. How could he forgotten Kim's gift so late?! He rode on his motorcycle almost all around town, passing almost all the wedding chapels Domino had. If he didn't find an open store soon, he would never forgive himself. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. That was it!  
  
He skidded to a stop and turned his bike around, hoping the store he had seen was open. He screeched down the road and put the brake on, after missing the store once again. He gave up, shut off his bike and walked it to the jeweler's store. Sure, it was lame and even used more frequently, but he knew Kim had been looking at this for a long time. It would definitely make up for all the mistakes he had made in the past.  
  
~*~  
  
The party had officially started, and everyone was busy handing out presents. "Hey Vicky!" Honda called from the corner. He was being blocked in by Jou, who was single and surprisingly not looking.  
  
"Hey Honda-Chan!" Vicky greeted cheerfully. She was holding a large package wrapped in red. Honda looked down at his package as he strutted towards her, the parcel in her hands made the parcel in his own seem like a tiger and a mouse. Oh well, too late to change his mind now. He handed his parcel to her, as she did to him. He ripped the wrapping paper off, and opened the lid to the cardboard box. Inside he found a new motorcycle helmet. It was blood red and on the back had his favorite duel monsters card, the cyber commander. "Oh thanks a lot Vick," he told her. He gave a quick hug before she opened up her own gift. She brushed a strand of brown shoulder-length hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She ripped the paper away from the package in no time at all and opened a small white box. Inside was a beautiful sight. A silver chain with a small sliver cross pendant. She gave out a small squeak, insisting that she loved it. She took it out of the box and let Honda help to hang it around her neck. She threw her arms around Honda and smiled. She loved her gift, and she loved Honda.  
  
Not too far away, Kaiba held a medium sized box in his arms. It had holes poked through the top and through the sides. Hope walked over to him with a large smile on her face. "Hey Seto-Chan," she greeted. Her long blonde hair (red tipped at the end) swayed back and forth in the soft warm wind inside the house. "Did you get my gift?!" she asked.  
  
Kaiba nodded, "And thanks a lot, I've read the book 3 times already, it's quite interesting."  
  
"I'm glad you like it!" Hope exclaimed.  
  
"Here's your gift," Kaiba said, holding out the box for her, "Open it up, I know you'll love it."  
  
Hope opened up the large crate-like box, and gasped. Inside was a sleeping golden retriever puppy with a red bow tied gorgeously around his neck. "She's beautiful Seto!" she said. "Does she have a name?"  
  
"I thought maybe you'd want to name her," Kaiba told her. He lifted to puppy out of the box and gave her to Hope.  
  
"She looks like a Tari. So, I'll name her Tari." She said, snuggling the puppy. The dog yawned with big brown eyes and tried to lick Hope's nose. The blond giggled and kissed the puppy on the forehead.  
  
Kaiba smiled an once-in-a-lifetime smile. He knew she'd like the gift. The owner and puppy were made for each other, as so was himself and Hope.  
  
Yugi and Marika sat at a table drinking punch and watching everyone else open gifts. "Yugi," Marika stated.  
  
Yugi looked up at her. Her violet-blue eyes stared back into his violet eyes. "Uh-huh?" he asked back.  
  
"Here's your gift," she said with a slight blush. She held out a small box with green wrapping.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Yugi said. He took the small parcel in his hands and carefully undid the tape and took off the paper. Inside he found a medium sized box. He took off the lid and looked to see a thick chain.  
  
"It's for your puzzle," Marika said with a smile. "I thought you could use a new chain, the other one is so old and rusty."  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Yugi exclaimed. He transferred the puzzle from one chain to the other and put it around his neck.  
  
"It's no problem!" Marika said.  
  
"This is for you," Yugi told her as he handed her an extremely small package. He smiled and blushed a deep shade of crimson red.  
  
Marika giggled and ripped the paper off the parcel slowly. She took off the lid to a small box and smiled as she took out a pair of deep purple hanging earrings. "Yugi I love them!" she exclaimed, slipping them into her ears. She hugged him tightly, the smile on her face still not gone. It was a smile of more then friendship; it was a smile of love.  
  
Marik opened the door and walked in from the cold outdoors. Kim ran and greeted him, "I'm glad you came!" she told him with a cheery smile.  
  
"I'm glad I came too," he told her, "Or I'd never be able to give this to you," he said. He handed her a teeny red case with a small sliver bow on top. Kim opened it slowly and carefully.  
  
"MARIK YOU DIDN'T!" she squealed. He had given her a quaint gold ring. In the center was a diamond heart, and Kim loved it. She slid it on her finger and hugged him, not daring to let him go. "Now I have something for you Makky-Chan," she told him. "C'mon," she said. She took hold of his hand and dragged him to the backyard.  
  
A new, light purple and white motorbike stood outside untouched and unseated. Marik was amazed, and speechless. "What do you think?" Kim asked him.  
  
"It's beautiful, I'll remember you every time I ride it," he told her. He hugged her lightly.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Kim said. She never wanted to forget him, and she never wanted him to forget her.  
  
Back inside the house, Otogi was ready. He walked up to Naru who was talking to Vicky. "Can I borrow Naru for a second?" he asked.  
  
Vicky nodded and turned to talk to Marika. Otogi took Naru to another corner of the room. "Here's your gift," he told her. He handed her a locket with a die engraved into the heart. "Sorry, I had no time to wrap it," he said.  
  
"Its fine, but, I was so busy with a lot of other things, that I didn't get you anything," Naru said disappointed.  
  
Otogi shook his head, "I know the perfect gift for you to give me," he said. And with that, he brought himself on one knee and a proposition was made, "Naru Crawford, my beautiful Naru Crawford, what would you say if I were to ask you to become Naru Ryuuji?"  
  
Naru gasped and nodded, "I'd say yes," she replied. A sigh of relief was blown off to the side of Otogi's mouth. "Merry Christmas Otogi," she said, hugging his tightly.  
  
"Merry Christmas Naru," he said back.  
  
~*~  
  
You know, I think that's the first time anyone has said that in my fic, oh well!  
  
Plushies to the reviewers who review really nice things!  
  
Death to the reviewers who review really bad things!  
  
P.K.  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE OF EVERYONE-NESS! =(^-^)= 


End file.
